LA CASITA DEL HORROR
by Deirena-sempai
Summary: cuando el día de muertos llega al mundo ninja, una gran batalla tendrá lugar, en el camino se perderán muchos dulces, pero es un riesgo que están dispuestos a aceptar,lo que sea con tal de dar y recibir un buen susto. MUAJAJAJAJAJA!


hola!, así es soy yo de nuevo, si ya lo se el 2 de noviembre ya pasó, pero aun así seguimos en en mes de los muertos así que les traigo un especial de estas fechas. disfrutenlo

disclaymer: (no se que significa eso pero me contaron que tenia que ponerlo). los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen de lo contrario los akatsukis serian los protagonistas: le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**-LA CASITA DEL HORROR -**

Era una noche obscura en el mundo ninja, en los árboles se apreciaba uno que otro búho lo que le daba un toque espeluznante al ambiente, el viento soplaba y la luna resplandecía en lo alto, perfecto para pedir dulces, por supuesto que los Akatsuki no podían quedarse atrás en una noche como esta así que se les podía observar deambulando por las calles pidiendo "dulce o TRAVESURA" en toda la extensión de la palabra como solo ellos saben hacerlo:

-dame todos tus ****** dulces ***** chamaco o te mueres- le gritaba un albino acompañado de un castaño a un "niño" con forma de objeto inanimado-

-sí, y también danos todo tu dinero

-el objeto inanimado seguía…pues…..inanimado

-¿no vas a cooperar?

-entonces prepárate ****** te quitare tus****dulces quieras o no

Dicho esto, Hidan y Kakuzu se lanzaron al ataque y empezaron a patear, pellizcar, golpear, morder etc. al pobre….. ¡¿Adorno de jardín?

Al otro lado de la calle, Tobi, Deidara y Sasori corrían a toda velocidad:

-tengo miedo sempai

-cállate Tobi!

-sigan corriendo nos están alcanzando

En otra casa:

-dulce o TRAVESURA –pedían una peli azul y un peli naranja al parecer ellos preferían el estilo tradicional de pedir dulces y una niñita fue quien abrió la puerta

-¿No son muy grandes para pedir dulces?

-¿y no eres tu muy chica para abrir la puerta?, solo danos los dulces quieres

Entre otras formas de "pedir" dulces la más original de todas –pero no tan efectiva-era la de Kisame e Itachi:

-si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo o hija-hablaba el ciego desde un teléfono público- deposita la cantidad de 4-Kisame le murmuro algo al oído-quiero decir 15 kilos de golosinas en una bolsa para basura y déjala en una de las bancas del parque

- ¿con quién quiere hablar?-le contesto Shizune del otro lado de la línea

-¡con nadie, solo trato de extorsionarte!

-está equivocado aquí no vive

-¡ ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿quién habla?

-hay olvídalo-dijo al momento que colgaba el teléfono

-rayos era nuestra última moneda

Después de pedir dulces nuestros queridos villanos de rango S regresaron a la base:

-ya llegamos- hablo el líder al momento que abría la puerta

-¡ay al fin!-se quejó Kisame- ya me estaba cansando de que me gritaran que me quite la mascara

-esos niños tuvieron su merecido-le respondió su compañero

/FLASH BACK/

Se puede ver claramente un grupo de niños metidos de cabeza en un bote de basura

-auxilio

-¡No puedo respirar!

-¡llamen a los bomberos!

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-sí, nunca debieron meterse con nosotros

-Bueno…. y ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?-dijo el peli naranja volteando a ver al grupo de Tobi el cual se veía muy cansado

-eh? nos fue bien jejeje-rio Sasori nerviosamente-todo normal no pasó nada, ¿porque tantas preguntas? ¿Qué le hace pensar que habría de pasar algo? ya sabe los dulces y las casas

-y las bromas-interrumpió un enmascarado-

-cállate Tobi!-le regaño Deidara

-¿entonces...?-estaba a punto de preguntar el líder pero fue interrumpido por el bajito ese

-solo soy un niño ¡ ¿qué quiere de mí?-después de esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a un líder algo confundido

-nosotros-dijo un albino aun desde la puerta y con aires de grandeza-más bien dicho, yo, -continuó mientras miraba al castaño de piel cobriza que estaba a su lado- junte un ****** de dulces para un ****** de días, traten de ganarle a eso perdedores

-y tu Kakuzu, ¿dónde están tus dulces?

-líder, líder, líder, debemos pensar en el futuro, por supuesto que no tengo dulces, los vendí

-¿que hiciste qué?

-lo que pasa es que al ****** tacaño de****** no le gustan los ***** dulces y se le ocurrió la ***** idea de sacarle provecho y vender todos nuestros **** **** dulces mandando mi esfuerzo a la *******, por lo que yo estuve ahí como ******* volviendo a robarle sus dulces a los ******* chamacos, pero los muy **** se echaban a correr,…********* niños –esto último lo dijo entre dientes

-sí y no sabe,-siguió el castaño como si nada- mire cuánto dinero me dieron-dijo mientras mostraba un fajo de billetes

-bueno, al menos recaudaste fondos para…

-¡ha! ¡Hasta cree, no les daré nada es mío entendieron solo MÍO!-dijo mientras escapaba hacia su habitación

-este…-carraspeo, carraspeo- como saben, nuestros planes para este día de muertos es llenar la gran calabaza con todos los dulces para…

-ni madr*s, no le voy a dar mis dulces si los quiere tendrá que pelear por ellos, déjense venir que con todos puedo, que mucho miedo, anden denme su mejor golpe….

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!-carraspeo una vez más-como decía, nuestro objetivo es llenar la gran calabaza o tanque calabazonico como me gusta llamarlo-dijo sobándose la nuca-bueno, continuo, con esa cantidad de azúcar se generara la energía suficiente para cargar el destructorinador supermalefico, que compre en oferta en una venta de jardín, y así podremos dispararle a esa maldita casa del terror y a todas sus horribles decoraciones para siempre MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJA –risa malévola

-este… -dijo Sasori mientras levantaba su mano lentamente

-espera aun no termino: MUAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAA J AJA JA JAAJA

-este...

-un momento por favor, JAJAJAJAJJA JAJAJAJA JA JA jajajaj ja, ja, ahora si ¿qué decías?

-este sí, yo solo quería saber, si lo que quiere es destruir la casa del terror que está a la vuelta de la esquina ¿porque usar los dulces que nos costó tanto esfuerzo conseguir para generar energía suficiente del azúcar que contienen y así disparar un súper destructorinador maléfico cuando podría mandar a Deidara para que la explotara de una vez sin tener que sacrificar "el precioosooooo" azúcar? Además de una vez le aviso que la mayoría de mis _dulces_ son agrios y no creo que le sirvan y si Hidan se niega a darnos sus dulces sería imposible que…

-¿de dónde saliste? pensé que habías salido corriendo hace un rato

-este…no es cierto…..este es un sueñoooooo buuuuuu todo es producto de su imaginaciooooooon, yo siempre estuve aquí.

Hidan se acercó lentamente a él y al momento que le daba un zape le dijo

-cálmate rojito

-¡ay!, bueno ya, pero aún tengo una última pregunta

-¿ahora qué? -Preguntó Pein algo molesto

-este sí, quiero decir, sabemos que quiere destruir la casona del terror, pero la cuestión aquí mi querido Watson es ¿Por qué?

-esa es una buena pregunta mi PEQUEÑO amigo y te responderé con una respuesta igual de buena….¡A-TI QUE-TE –IMPORTA! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es que alguien no puede querer destruir algo sin razón alguna?

-eso mismo pienso yo-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en la cara

-pero ya que insisten, se los contare:

-era una noche obscura y lluviosa

-en realidad-interrumpió Konan-era de mañana y el cielo estaba despejado

-bueno, bueno, bueno, esos detalles son lo de menos y las buenas historias no tienen por qué darlos así que déjame continuar-carraspeo- recién habían puesto la casona del terror como atracción principal en la feria anual de día de muertos, no teníamos nada que hacer así que entramos, a mí me pareció una pérdida de tiempo porque bien pudimos ir al cine o mirar la tv pero noooooo, Konan tuvo que insistir…

-¡oye!

-ni te quejes porque bien sabes que fue tu culpa ¿en que seguía? O si, entonces entramos, apenas caminamos un par de metros cuando….eso ocurrió

-¿qué ocurrió que ocurrió que ocurrió?-preguntaron todos los demás

-algo espantoso, era… era, una criatura horrible, temible, una criatura tan espantosa que…

-era un gato negro que apareció de repente, Pein se asustó y salió corriendo-interrumpió la peli azul nuevamente

-te puedes CA-LLAR!,-la regaño el líder y trato de componer la historia pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos sus camaradas estaban muriéndose de la risa, se retorcían, golpeaban el piso, pataleaban y le hacían una que otra burla para después soltar una gran carcajada

-jajajajaajajajajajaajajaja

-…ya-ya cállense, no era solo un gato…tenía un disfraz de vampiro

-….!

-¡SILENCIO!, ¿quieren algo de que reírse?, pues muy bien, los desafío a todos ustedes a entrar en la casa del terror…**de noche**

-JAJAJA! ¡ACEPTAMOS!

-pero…se-Seguros que no quieren… ¿retractarse? Digo, hace mucho frio y, parece que se avecina una gran tormenta….

-nada de eso-contesto un castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras-el reporte del clima no dijo nada sobre una tormenta, además, ¿que no para eso son las capas?

-¿nos estabas espiando? -Preguntó Sasori

-no fue necesario ¿sabían que desde el segundo piso se escucha toodo lo que dicen?

-… ¿bueno ya vámonos no?- pregunto Hidan desde afuera de la base

Todos salieron en fila india y a toda prisa, ya era media noche así que las calles estaban vacías, doblaron la esquina y saltaron la reja que rodeaba el terreno impidiendo el paso, llegaron donde la atracción principal y, entrando por una ventana consiguieron el acceso a ella; era una especie de mansión embrujada donde las personas podían pasear libremente y entrar a los cuartos esperando algo que les pegara un buen susto.

-uy, que sucio está aquí-dijo Tobi mirando para todos lados

-qué miedo no nos vaya a salir un gato -contesto Sasori

-jajajajajajajaja-todos se reían recordando la anécdota de Pein, pero de pronto una criaturita apareció frente a ellos

-mia… -estaba a punto de maullar pero:

-¡toma esto maldito engendro del mal!-grito Hidan dando una fuerte patada al pobre animal quien salió volando haciendo un agujero en la pared

-¡mira lo que hiciste! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto costara reparar eso?- (¬¬ ya saben quién dijo eso)

- *****que me importa no es mi casa-respondió el albino como si nada

De pronto cayó sobre sus cabezas una lluvia de frutas, verduras, quesos y finalmente el refrigerador

-¡a ver una hermana! *** casa déjate venir

- ¡Tobi ya se quiere ir! -Chillo Tobi mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero Itachi lo sujetó de la capa

-que miedoso eres es solo una simple lluvia de vitaminas-pero en ese momento se escucharon unos gruñidos que venían del segundo piso

-me voy-dijo el Uchiha dándose la media vuelta pero pronto regreso a donde estaban los demás

-yo pensé que ya te ibas-dijo el líder al notar dicha acción

-no, no pude

-¿Por qué?

-por eso-respondió mientras señalaba al castaño que estaba enfrente de ellos, al parecer estaba muy ocupado tapando puertas, ventanas y toda forma de salida ya que no prestó atención a las primeras cien veces que el líder gritó que se detuviera.

-ahora si-dijo al fin-ya no hay forma de escapar y de aquí no se va nadie

En eso se escucha una música de terror, esa cuando el asesino se acerca

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron los demás mientras corrían en círculos y se chocaban entre ellos pero tuvieron que detenerse por una orden del líder

-¡ya ven! ¡Les dije que debíamos destruirla!Yo ni siquiera quería venir-se lamentó el naranjado –ahora lo pagaran-dijo finalmente sacando una sierra eléctrica de quien sabe donde

-anda esta casa tiene de todo- rio Hidan mientras corría junto a los demás, pero solo para hacerles compañía ya que él es inmortal

-¡el líder enloqueció, el líder enloqueció!-gritaban como locos mientras buscaban en la cocina algo conque golpearlo

23 minutos después:

-ahora si ***** ya te llegó la hora-grito el Jashinista acompañado de los siete Akatsuki que quedaban, todos se habían armado de cucharas, cuchillos, tenedores, hachas y bates (¡había de todo en esa cocina!)

Y así comenzaba la pelea entre el líder y los demás integrantes: Pein perseguía a Tobi, Itachi lo golpeó, el líder atacaba a Sasori pero él no se dejaba, de pronto Hidan golpeo con su bate a Kakuzu:

-Oye yo soy de tu equipo-se quejó el avaro mientras se sobaba la cara

-y quien lo dice, hasta donde yo sé tú podrías ser su aliado-dijo señalando al peli naranja y despertando el temor de todos

-¿y quién me asegura que tu no estas con ellos? -Comentó Deidara asustando a todos aún más

-¿***** que te hace pensar eso?

-yo solo estoy previniendo así que, los que aún no se hayan vuelto locos y no estén del lado de estos tres-dijo mientras miraba a Pein, Kakuzu y Hidan-vengan con migo, excepto tú Tobi quédate con ellos

-¡pero Tobi no se quiere quedar!-demasiado tarde, Deidara y los otros cuatro ya habían subido al segundo piso

-Tobi tiene miedo-tembló el enmascarado cuando se dio la vuelta y notó que el líder se acercaba a él aun con la sierra y con una sonrisa aterradora en la cara

En el 2º piso

-lejos de esos tres, y de Tobi-comentó un rubio-sobrevivir en esta casa será pan comido

-¡oh no!-le dijo tembloroso y muy preocupado el rojito ese-¡yo soy alérgico al pan!

En eso, una figura borrosa se divisó detrás de ellos y unos gritos de horror llenaron la habitación e incluso llegaron a la planta baja

-¡el monstro viene por mí el monstro viene por mí!-gritaban mientras bajaban las escaleras,

Bajaban tan de prisa que uno que otro se caía o tropezaba con el compañero de enfrente. Finalmente, todos se juntaron temblando de miedo, la sombra se acercaba cada vez más a ellos y…

-bu-dijo al fin

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritaron todos y salieron corriendo dejando así un gran hueco en la pared.

-jajaja, te dije que no durarían ni dos horas, págame

La figura borrosa puso un par de billetes en la mano de Kakuzu, se trataba de Zetsu quien había causado tanto alboroto entre sus compañeros-eso le pasa a ese Deidara, Sasori y Tobi, nunca debieron aventarle huevos a la casa de mi prima

-**Que desperdicio de comida-**dijo Zetsu negro mientras comía un jamón.

FIN


End file.
